Finding a Human
by xxXDanniXxx
Summary: Sasuke, a Shifter, almost runs over something in the middle of the street. That something turns out to be a human. Not wanting the boy to be left in the rain and catch pneumonia, Sasuke takes the boy to his home. What will happen to the poor human? Full summery inside! Sasunaru AU Rated T
1. Speed Bump

**Hey everybody! This is yet another story! Yay! I've had three major tests this week and I have three more this week, so I finished studying for the past three hours and wanted to have a little fun! I'm not stopping Shifting Secrets! I'm still a dedicated writer! But I am also a working student! And an artist → Future professional Artist! Once I'm done with college that is and maybe a few years after that. Well! Lets move on shall we!**

_**This story is LOOSELY based off of my other story "Shifting Secrets" but with MAJOR differences! It is almost nothing like it! But I am going to keep the "Shifter" aspect in there.**_

**SUMMERY ~**Shifters take over 85% of the worlds populace. Humans less than 15%. Shifters are beings almost identical to humans, but are closely linked to their family animal and accept their animal traits. Long ago the Shifters were almost drove to extinction by the humans, but after many wars, the Shifters took control of the world. The humans ran into hiding after loosing hundreds of thousands of their kind and the Shifters started society and built towns and cities. Now in the twenty first century, The few humans that are left are captured and sold to Shifters as property. Sasuke was driving home from work one night and almost hit an object in the street. That object was a human. Sasuke is a Shifter. What will he do with the boy?

**So! Sounds interesting? If this sounds like another FanFic I'm sorry! I try my best to make originals. But with the Naruto category well into the 300,000's it would be hard to make a completely, 100%, original story. Lord knows I've tried! Hehe, well now on with the story!**

_Thoughts_

**Sounds**

_**~PageBreak~**_

**BOOOM. **The sky thundered as rain suddenly fell from the ominous clouds that swayed in the powerful winds.

Sasuke trudged down the empty street, without an umbrella, and pushed his soaked hair away from his eyes. Sasuke had just gotten out of work and was walking to his car. His work building had a parking garage just for the employees , but it was two streets away. Most of the time the walk was nice, after a long day in the office, the fresh air was much needed for the black haired male. And the weather report called for sunny skies with partial clouds, not rain. _Damn weather reporters. This isn't sunny. _So Sasuke didn't even think about taking an umbrella, and halfway to the garage, it started down pouring. Sasuke glared at the sky, but just kept with his usual pace. The street was quickly emptied of people, the street lamps flickering through the rain. Sasuke checked his phone for the time, 9:27, he had thirty three minutes to get home in time for his favorite show.

"Ch, damn rain." Sasuke grumbled as he shoved his phone back into his pant pocket and blankly stared ahead at the empty street.

The night sky crackled as lightning was added to the thunder and rain. Sasuke glared as the rain starting coming down harder. The now hail-like rain pelting poor Sasuke in the face. The black haired man growled, quickly pulling off his business jacket to let his wings out and shelter his head from the harsh rain. The feathers barely managed to reach over Sasuke's ebony hair, but it was keeping some of the water off of him. _It's better than nothing._ Thought the gloomy pale man as he rounded the last street and was within eyes sight of his car. Sasuke looked both ways down the street before walking across and pulling out the keys to his car.

Once under the concrete over hang of the parking garage, Sasuke flapped the water off his feathers and pulled them neatly to his back. Jumped into his car and quickly pulled out of the garage and onto the empty road. The drive back to Sasuke's home was about twenty minutes without traffic. And thankfully tonight there seemed to be almost no one on the road. A few cars were seen here and there, but over all, a pretty desolate Thursday night.

The rain made it almost impossible to see through the windshield, even with the windshield wipers on their highest setting.

"God damn rain! Can't see a damn thing." Sasuke growled as he slowed the car to a stop at the end of the street at the stoplight.

After a few minutes Sasuke flipped on the radio and tried to make the best of this crappy night. He still had fifteen minutes until his show was on, no problem, he was almost home.

**BOOOM.** The crashing of the wind shock the ground as well as Sasuke's car itself. The pale Shifter cursed and held tight to the steering wheel. A bolt of yellow, molten white, lightning bolt split the sky, branching off before disappearing as fast as it came. Sasuke grumbled and turned the radio's volume up two notches. The song was ok, not one of his favorites, but the vocals were descent.

The wipers went just fast enough to keep Sasuke from crashing into the side of the road, but they were too slow compared to the amount of rain that was falling. And the booming thunder mixed with the radio made it even harder to pay attention to the road...or what was on it. Sasuke clipped the side of the street as he turned a blind corner, but he wasn't that upset, the small bump would likely not even leave a scratch. Sasuke sighed and checked the clock on the radio. He had thirteen minutes left.

Sasuke's eyes left the radio and looked back at the road, just in time to see a large object not even fifteen feet from the front of his car, lying in the middle of the road.

"Shit!" Sasuke slammed on the brakes, coming just a few feet before the object. Sasuke's heart beat pounded in his chest, threatening to burst. The black haired man took a deep breath as he tried to see what he almost hit. The mass was rising from the ground, and slowly started pulling itself to the other side of the road. Sasuke was left in a trance as he watched the object flop and crawl to the other side of the street.

The mass was mostly black that shined as the rain pelted down on it. But Sasuke could see bits of other shades in the bundle. Light brown near the front that swayed as it moved, and pale skin-like areas under the brown an-

"Shit! Its a person!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed the arms that were trying despertly to pull at the tar ground. The small legs dragging behind. The pathetic head trying to stay steady. Sasuke watched as the body slowly relaxed on the pavement of the side walk, finally making it across the street. Sasuke blinked once before throwing open his car door and running to the side of the body on the side walk. No cars passed on this street. The only sounds was the sounds of the rain hitting the ground, thunder, and the sound of Sasuke running though the shallow puddles on the ground.

The body's head rose at the sound of the splashes, its eyes widened at the approaching figure. Its relaxed state broken as he scrambled to his arms and feet and tried to run. Sasuke sadly watched as the body could only make it a few more inches before collapsing once again.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sasuke called out as he ran to the person's side. _Idiot! Of course he isn't alright! He's practically dying on the side of the road! Damn._

Sasuke bent down to look at the fallen body, trying to find an injury, or cause of the collapse. The figure pulled its head under its chest and attempted to raise its arms, but couldn't find the strength. Sasuke carefully pulled at the clothing on the body.

"Listen, where are you hurt? I need to know if I can lift your body or not. And also so I can tell the ambulancemen so they know what to bring. Can you hear me?" Sasuke said in a low and monotone voice. Not wanting to agitate the person, but making sure he heard him clearly. The body didn't move. Sasuke wiped at his face as the rain pounded at his unshielded eyes. Sasuke pulled out his ebony wings and stretched them over the fallen body and partly himself. The cover was helpful to shelter the two bodies from the rain, but it also cut off the light from the street lamps. Sasuke cursed and moved so that he could shelter himself and the body from the rain, but also have light.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and began to type in 911, when something caught his eye. A short red rod with yellow flights on the end. _A dart? What the hell?_ Sasuke pulled the dart from the back of the person's neck and flipped the body.

"A kid?" Sasuke said as he saw the young face with dirt and some blood coming from his forehead. The boy seemed unharmed beside the scrap on his head, so Sasuke focused on the dart in his hand. _Was the kid hit by mistake? Damn kids running in the streets late at night. Probably pissed of an old man with a dart gun. _Sasuke frowned as boy opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke, his body shaking. Sasuke punched in the last numbers on his phone, ready to call the police. Sasuke felt the small shakes, but pushed the worry to the side, thinking the boy was just cold.

"No." It came out in a whisper, Sasuke looked down at the boy, almost not believing that a sound had come from his mouth. _Damn kid doesn't want to get in trouble. Too bad! _Sasuke ignored the plea and pulled the phone to his ear.

**BOOM! CRACK! **

"Shit!" Sasuke jumped at the loud thunder and sound of a tree breaking. He looked around and saw that it wasn't anywhere in sight. Sasuke looked back at the boy for a moment, and stopped. His eyes.

Sasuke finally saw that the boy was shaking harder, tears falling from his eyes and small cries huffed from his mouth. His hair was covered in mud, but as the rain washed through, Sasuke could see the golden shine. His cheeks had three black marks on each side, not too uncommon for Shifters, but they seemed...different. As if they were scars instead of birthmarks. The boy's damp clothes sagged on the ground, a long black jacket covering most of his body. The boy's eyes...He was terrified.

"Listen, I have to call the police. You won't get into too much trouble." Sasuke said, with a little softer tone, trying to calm the boy. He looked like he was only sixteen, maybe seventeen, not yet a man, but still a little too old to be called a boy. Sasuke was only twenty two, just out of college, and this teen would be still in high school. _What is he doing out here all alone? Don't boys his age do all this crazy __crap together? Did his friends ditch him?_ Sasuke sighed and looked back at the boy. His scared blue eyes falling shut and his shaking slowing as his body seemed to finally to calm.

"Please...don't...I-" The blond boy's head fell to the side as he fell unconscious. Sasuke cursed as he watched the body still on the ground. Sasuke grabbed the boy and tried to wake him up, shaking calling out, even slapping the boy's face a few times.

"Damn kid was hit with a tranquillizer." Sasuke growled and shut his phone, hoping the water didn't seep in yet. After a few moments of debate, Sasuke grabbed the boy and started to lift him up.

"What the?" Sasuke went to grab under the boy's knees when he saw that the boy didn't have a tail. Pausing, Sasuke wiped at the water dripping from his hair and blinked. He had no gills, no wings, no tail, no fangs, no claws. Sasuke's breath quickened as he searched for a Shifter trait. But all he could find was the scars on his cheeks. Every Shifter had a trait or two. This wasn't right. _No family has whiskers. Not even Cat Shifters or Fox Shifters. Not Mice, or defiantly not Dogs or Raccoon Dogs...What are you? _Sasuke ruffled the water on his feathers as he looked down on the boy.

_He can't be. No. A Human? _Sasuke pulled back his wings and let the rain fall down on the motionless body. Slowly the black haired man rose to his feet and walked back to his car. The clock read 10:03. Sasuke gripped the steering wheel as he started the car, his head lights brightening the empty street. Illuminating the fallen boy on the side walk. Sasuke growled as he saw the unconscious lump on the side walk. _No. I'm not picking up some stray human on the side of the road! Damn thing probably ran away from its owner or something. I'm not going to be accused of being a thief! He'll be picked up later anyway._

Sasuke pushed the gears into drive and put his foot on the gas pedal. And nothing. Sasuke looked back at the boy and then to the road. His eyes glaring at the rain as it soaked the boy on the sidewalk. _He got hit with a dart! Obviously he will be found soon. How far can he run before collapsing? They'll be hear any minute. _Sasuke grumbled and sat in his car, waiting. Hoping to see his owner come and take the human out of the rain before he cause pneumonia. One, five, seven minutes go by.

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled as he threw open the car door and stalked over to the boy. He lifted him up and threw him onto his shoulder before trudging back to his car and throwing him into the back seat. The lifeless body slunk down against the back seats. Sasuke jumped into the front seat and drove down the empty street. Completely ignoring the fact that the boy didn't have a seat belt on.

_Damn human! Making me pick up his ass! Made me miss my favorite show! _Sasuke growled, his feathers ruffling and puffin up as he drove back to his house.

_**~PageBreak~**_

**Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you guys liked it! New chapter coming soon! For this story as well as Shifting Secrets! I hope to update all my stories soon, but you know how it goes. Packed schedule, school, work, chores, pets, friends, art, yeah its hard. I feel for all the writers out there!**

**No worries! I know its tough! **

**So! Next chapter soon! Review :3 **


	2. Tied to the Bed

_**~Reviewers~**_

_**Raven Halley**_

_**Kanrei**_

_**dragonfire04**_

_Thoughts_

_**Sounds**_

_**~PageBreak~**_

Sasuke quickly pulled into his drive way. A deep frown on his face as he grabbed the human from the back seat and entered his home. Quickly shuffling out of his wet shoes and walking into the living room. The pale man dropped the unconscious body onto his couch and walked over to his coat rack, hanging his soaked business jacket and squinting a harsh glare at the navy blue umbrella that hung from one of the hooks.

Sasuke walked into the adjacent bathroom and grabbed three bath towels from the shelf, tossing one over his shoulder and carrying the other two back to the living room. Rubbing his head and drying his own hair, before quickly doing the same for the blond human who's face landed straight down on the couch, arms and legs sprawled on the cousins. Sasuke pulled off his wet shirt and dried his cold chest and arms. Then bent over to pull the large black coat off the blonde boy. The material easily coming off as his whole body limp from the drug. Sasuke stood and placed the large coat on the coat rack and went into his room for a dry shirt.

"Damn brat." Sasuke grunted as he searched his drawers for clothes that would fit the small human. But all of them were made to fit with room for Sasuke, not a lithe teen. After a few minutes of searching, Sasuke gave up and threw on a random shirt and grabbed one for the blonde along with a pair of night pants with strings that could adjust for size. Sasuke quickly changed into dry pants and then walked back into the living room.

The blonde human hadn't moved at all yet. It was almost unnerving to the pale man. To see a creature that looked so much like a Shifter, as motionless as the dead. The poor creature looked so fragile, as if a simple breath would blow him away. Sasuke quietly dried the teen, careful around the cut on his fore head and a few minor scrapes on his elbows and knees. Slowly the Shifter eased the blonde out of his wet clothes and into the dry clothes he had gathered for him. Out of modesty, Sasuke left the boxers on the boy, they weren't too wet and Sasuke didn't have the courage to take them off.

After completely drying the human, Sasuke threw the damp towels into the hamper in the bathroom and grabbed his dinner. Left over sandwiches and a slice of cheesecake. Settling down on the other side of the couch, Sasuke flipped on the TV and searched for something to watch. It was now passed 10:45, which meant Sasuke's favorite show was over. With a sigh, the Crow Shifter flipped on another station and relaxed as he began watching a fairly decent comedy. But there were no laughs that night.

Sasuke couldn't help but look over at the blond human on his couch ever few minutes. As if waiting for him wake up and move. _Maybe I should call the police now. He doesn't seem to have a fever and how could they accuse me of stealing if I am calling to give it back to its owner? _Sasuke blankly stared at the flashing television. Trying ignore the object on the other side of the couch. _If it ran away, then it would have a collar...wouldn't it? Could the human have taken off it's collar? Maybe a tag? _Sasuke's eyes fell onto the small neck of the boy. Slowly he leaned over and looked around for the small blue chip that would be beneath a few layers of skin. But no. There was no collar or chip.

Sasuke, still leaning over the small body of the teen, silently let his hand run through the golden blonde hair. The action didn't stir the boy, so Sasuke let himself do it again. The smooth locks were still a little damp and cold as they passed through Sasuke's fingers. The black haired man touched the boy's arm, it was still frigid from the cold night rain. With a deep breath Sasuke pulled the lifeless body into his lap. Letting the human's head rest on chest and lay on his lap. He continued petting the blonde's hair, a soft smile bloomed on his face as a warm rush went through his heart.

"He's cute...for a human." Sasuke said, soon finding that watching the boy sleep was much more entertaining than the TV. The boy's cold body soon warming as the night went on. But once Sasuke saw that it was already 11:30, he frowned at the human in his lap. Sasuke didn't go to work tomorrow until twelve in the afternoon, but with the human around, he might not have as much time in the morning to himself. Sasuke pushed the teen from his lap and walked into his kitchen and opened the cabinets under the sink and pulled out a small bundled rope. He kept it just in case.

Looking down at the small human, Sasuke reluctantly tied the rope around it's neck, not too tight and not too loose. Making sure that the knots were tight, Sasuke tied the other end to his table.

_Hhm...The table might not be enough. How strong are humans anyway? _Sasuke rubbed at his chin, looking around the room for something heavy to tie the boy to. Chair? Couch? TV? Fridge? No. Sasuke paced around the house, picking up his tooth brush and walking again while brushing his teeth. There was one thing in the house that the human could couldn't move...And that was Sasuke's bed, which was mounted to the floor. But there would be a chance that the boy would wake and climb into the bed._ Not unless I shorten the rope. _Sasuke grabbed the boy and set him down on the floor in front of his bed, quickly retying the rope to the bed.

Sasuke returned to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth and put away his toothbrush before walking back into his room and crawling into bed. Sasuke stared at the end of his bed for a few minutes, before turning onto his side and letting his wings relax on the mattress and pulling the comforter over his tired body. Breathing out one last sigh before letting his eyes close.

_**~PageBreak~**_

**Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch. **"Mmm." A voice whined. Sasuke growled at the annoying the sounds that caused him to wake from his deep sleep. The whine was only for a moment, but the scratches kept on. **Scratch, scratch, scratch, scracth.** Sasuke turned over and stuck his head under his pillow, hope to at least muffle the sounds. **Scratch****, scratch. **_Well that didn't work._ Sasuke glared at the clock. _Its only six forty! Go back to sleep dammit! _Sasuke cursed, throwing his pillow off his head and grumpily sitting up. The Crow Shifter tossed the blanket off his legs and lazily got out of his bed. Scuffling over to his dresser and pulling out his clothes for the day, yawning a few times, before turning to head to the floor in front of his bed.

_Where's the human?! _Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw that the blonde teen was not in the spot he had tied him too. The rope was still tied to the bed, and the end...led under the bed. _Oh, for the love of God. _Sasuke rolled his eyes as he keeled next to the bed and looked under. _Yup, he's under bed. Damn, how do I get him out? _Sasuke huffed as he stared at wide blue eyes. The blonde boy had moved as far away as the rope would let him, which meant he was only two and a half feet under the bed. Sasuke would have normally laughed at the boy's actions, but once he saw the blonde's fright, he knew laughing wouldn't be the best thing to do at the moment. So Sasuke laid on the floor and backed up a few feet giving the human some space. The boy was breathing heavily, the rope pulled as far as it could go, leaving his neck bent awkwardly. Sasuke looked at the floor and found faint scratch marks on the floor, most like from the boy trying to pull the rope. _Well at least I know he doesn't know how to untie knots. _Sasuke thought as he watched the teen stare back at him.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. You can come out." Sasuke said quietly, but with an activated under tone. He was woken up two hours early after all. But he couldn't exactly chastise the creature, anyone would be scared if he woke up in a strange place tied to a bed.

The blonde teen just stared back at Sasuke and stayed where he was. The clothes Sasuke had given him were about two sizes too big. They sagged and drooped off his smaller frame. Sasuke waved at the boy, telling him to come out, but the teen just stared and didn't budge. Sasuke clicked his tongue and tapped at the floor. After a few more minutes of waiting, Sasuke got a better idea than just waiting for the human to come out himself.

Sasuke stood up from the floor and walked out of the room. Crossing through his living room and into the kitchen. _Who doesn't like breakfast? _Sasuke smirked as he made four pieces of toast, a few fried eggs, and a box of cereal just encase. Grabbing all the food and utensils, Sasuke walked back into his room, the blonde still under the bed. Sitting down with a small smile, the black haired man set out all the food and began eating.

"Mmm, this is delicious." Sasuke said, hoping the teen would come out to eat. So far he had finished one piece of toast and the human hadn't even made a sound. So Sasuke moved on to the eggs. _Come on! I know you must be hungry!_ Sasuke growled in his head.

**Gurgle. **A strange noise came from beneath the bed, Sasuke smirked as he heard the obvious sound of an empty stomach. Sasuke's feathers twitched as he heard the sound of quiet crawling under his bed. _Finally. _Sasuke pushed the plate with the rest of the toast and eggs a little closer to the bed, and watched as a hand shot out to grab the food. The black haired man rolled his eyes as the hand shot out again to grab for more food, but Sasuke pulled back the plate.

"No more until you come out." Sasuke said, grabbing a piece of toast and munching on the side. Sasuke waited, but the boy stayed under the bed. _Stubborn brat. _

The Crow Shifter couldn't just let the poor boy starve, even if he wanted the kid out from under the bed. So he sighed and pushed the rest of the food under the bed. Letting himself give a short laugh as he heard the boy scarfing down the rest of the food.

Sasuke got up off the floor and flopped down on the couch in the living room, bringing the box of cereal with him. Flipping on the TV, he tried to find something, but it was early in the morning...nothing is on in the morning. So he picked out a movie from the free channels and relaxed on the couch. His eyes falling shut after a while, the box of cereal fall from his arms.

_**~PageBreak~**_

**Thump. **Sasuke shot awake from the couch, his foot crunching on the cereal box on the floor in his surprise. Blinking, he scowled at the crushed crumbs that now covered the carpet. **Thump. **_Shit, what __is __it now? _Sasuke thought bitterly as he stomped back into his bedroom, where the loud noise emanated from. He didn't think twice about walking in unannounced, it was his house after all.

The blonde boy was struggling to pull the rope of his neck, small grunts coming from his mouth in his struggles. He didn't even notice when Sasuke walked into the room and watched as he banged his head on the floor in frustration.

"Never knew my knots were that good." Sasuke said, crossing his arms when the blonde teen's head shot up so fast it could have snapped right off. Blue eyes electrified with fear and what seemed to be anger. Its teeth ground out, his small body backing up slowly. Obviously intimidated by the towering Shifter in the room. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor, happy to see the creature wasn't running to hide under the bed again.

"Who is your owner?" Sasuke said, his coal-black eyes boring into the illuminate blue. At first, Sasuke wondered if the human would even speak, but then its lips began to move, stuttering with apprehension.

"N-no." The boy said, his eyes fluttering around the room and seeming to size up Sasuke as well. His body stiff against the side of the bed.

"No what?" Sasuke said, pressing the boy to answer the question correctly. The human bit at his lip, his eyes burning as it stared at the door, the only exit in the room. And if he wanted to run he would have to get out of the rope and get past Sasuke.

"N-No…Spe-ak." The blonde said in a deeper voice than his previous tone. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the noticeable lie. _This kid must think I'm an idiot. Damn humans. _Sasuke let his back rest on the door, arms still crossed over each other and raised an eye brow at the blonde.

"Really now?" Sasuke said skeptically. The human nodded once and turned his head away from the Crow's. "Well what about last night? You knew enough to tell me to not call the police. You can't lie to me, I'm a business man, I know when others are lying just by the look on their face. And your face just screams 'guilty'." Sasuke said, almost laughing when the human's eyes widened. _Ch, humans..._

The blonde let out a tiny huff, pouting as his lie was clearly seen. Sasuke let a small chuckle slip as the boy pouted. While the the teen's head was turned, Sasuke reached out his hand and dropped it gently on the teen's blonde head. The boy's body jumped, sticking as close to the side of the bed as possible, tense, ready to leap at any moment.

"Shh." Sasuke shushed the stiff boy, his eyes wide in fright at the touch. "Don't worry, I just want to take the rope off." Sasuke said, slowly sliding closer to the blonde. With each inch Sasuke swore he could hear the human's heart beat harder. The rope around his neck, made to be a little loose, had cut into his skin, not enough for blood to appear, but still left most of his neck red and raw. The boy was a statue as Sasuke's hand fell from his head to his neck. The human shook slightly from the contact on one of the most defenseless parts of his anatomy. But quickly the hands were gone, down to the foot of the bed he was resting against. Sasuke quickly untied the knots at the end of the rope and letting it fall. The human was still attached to the rope, but he could now freely move around.

Which he did.

In a flash the blonde teen had jumped over the bed and pushed himself into a corner. Sasuke blinked, standing and walking over to the corner, and kneeling down again. The human no longer shook, but his eyes angrily watching the Crow bend down in front of him.

"See? Not going to hurt you. Now get out of the corner." Sasuke said, beckoning the boy to stand. Who answered with a fierce shake of his head. Sasuke huffed, but calmed himself down before speaking again. "Fine. Will you tell me your name?" Sasuke asked watched as the teen shook his head "No" once again.

Sasuke rubbed his fore head and ran his finger through his hair. _God, this is why I never got a pet. Damn humans are just too troublesome. _Sasuke laughed at the very Shikamaru-like thought.

"What ever. My name is Sasuke." Sasuke said, putting his hand out to the teen, who just stared at it. The boy's eyes honing in on the folded black wings on Sasuke's back. Then flickering between the man's hand and wings. Sasuke's eyebrow rose as he noticed the boy was staring at his wings. He smirked and pulled out his wings, feeling his ego rise as the boy's eyes widened and mouth opened slightly. "Yes, I am a Crow Shifter also." Sasuke said. The teen's wonder filled expression fell at those words. His blue eyes icing over into a hard steel.

Sasuke flapped his wings once before folding them back, slinking forward to pet the human. The blonde flinched and smacked the hand that came towards him. Sasuke frowned and pulled his hand back, disappointed that he couldn't feel the boy's hair again. _I thought humans were supposed to be more tame than this. Either he doesn't like strangers, his owner was a unkind person, or...no...Maybe? Is he a stray?...That would explain a few things. No, he would be much more wild. _Sasuke watched the human rub his arm and pick at the clothes Sasuke had given him. _ He might be a bit hesitant, but I don't think he is wild. _

"You do have a name, don't you?" Sasuke asked, getting a small nod from the teen. _Ok, he seems to be alright with answering yes or no questions. I guess I can deal with that for now. _

"Do you have an owner?" Sasuke asked, surprised by the way the teen's eyes seemed to fall at the question. His head shaking side to side slowly. _Hmm, I guess he is a stray. Great, what should I do? Drop him off at a shelter? _Sasuke rubbed at the back of his neck, sighing as he put the thought aside for the moment.

"Have you had an owner before?" He asked. Might as well ask the boy questions while he was willing to answer them.

A nod.

"Ok, what was he like?" Sasuke asked, but then remembered that that wasn't a yes or no question. Just as he was about to rephrase the question, the teen spoke.

"He...was kind." The boy said quietly, a sad smile on his face for a moment as he recalled the past.

Sasuke nodded, inching a little closer while the teen was distracted.

"Can I ask what happened?" Sasuke asked softly, trying to gain the boy's trust. But the boy just narrowed his eyes and shook his head no. "Ok. So, what are you planning to do now?" Sasuke asked, keeping eye contact with the temperamental teen. Who gave him no response.

"As from what I saw last night, it seems you don't know where to go." Sasuke said. The teen awkwardly yanked on his clothes, puffing up his cheeks in embarrassment. Sasuke slunk forward, now only an inch away from touching knees with the human. The blonde looked up at the tall man that now sat a breaths away from him. He coward away and sank closer to the wall. Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly placed his hand on the blonde's head, a strange scene of worry came over him when he felt the poor creature shaking.

Gently Sasuke stroked the boy's head, his confidence growing as he noticed his hand hadn't been smacked away. So he continued petting the teen's head.

_A pet? Me?! What am I thinking!? I have a time consuming job, bills...I can't just take in a human. That means I have to buy more food, make sure it gets exorcize, and is happy. I've never had a pet. And I do not want one. _Sasuke thought grumpily, trying to force himself out of the idea of keeping the blonde. Who seemed to be relaxing as the Shifter continued to pet his head.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Sasuke asked, still petting the teen. Sasuke would never admit it, but he was a huge push-over. Especially when it came to cute things. And no one could argue that the blonde wasn't absolutely adorable. Even though he was covered in dirt.

The teen shook his head. Sasuke sighed. _Of course he doesn't. Other wise why would he be running around the city at night. And attacked no less, by either a hunter or the authorities. _Sasuke groaned and let his free hand rub at his forehead and temples.

"I know that you don't trust me very much, and I did tie you to the bed's leg, but...It's not a very large apartment, but there's enough space for two. I also have a job so I will be gone for a few hours everyday. I can afford a little extra food, some clothes, and there's TV and Internet...So you can stay here...if you want." Sasuke said quietly after he realized how strange it was to ask a human if it wanted to be his pet.

The teen stared at Sasuke, his bright blue eyes searching the Shifter's face for any sign of sarcasm or lying. But there was none. The teen blinked dumbly, looking at the hand that continued to pat his head.

The man was a Shifter, the beings that ruled over his kind. But he knew there was good Shifters out there, his past owner being one. He had given him food, clothes, he sat with him and pat his head. Almost...lovingly. And he didn't call the police last night. He asked him to stay. He didn't force him to, but asked, as if an equal. The black winged man had treated him as an equal.

The blonde let a small smile grace his face as he looked at the lightly blushing Shifter.

"I'm Naruto." The blonde said. At the sound of the voice, Sasuke's hand stopped petting the teen for a moment, but continued after the sad blue eyes looked up at him. Naruto would be lying to himself if he said that he hated the man's hand running through his hair. It was calming.

"So, are you going to stay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, smiling when he saw the teen nod.

"Yeah."


End file.
